Agradecido
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Un pequeño relato ocurrido en el día de Acción de Gracias y una noticia que sorprenderá a todos.


_¡Saludos a todas y todos!_

 _En esta ocasión les traigo otra de las historias de "Warbler Slushie" que tan amablemente me autorizó a traducir, la cual espero les guste._

 _Como cada uno de sus fics, este es de temática M-preg._

* * *

 **AGRADECIDO**

* * *

.

Una variedad de comida decoraba la mesa, música suave sonaba en el fondo, y el olor de las mejores delicias de Acción de Gracias llenaba el ambiente mientras un grupo de personas se sentaba para su celebración de una vez al año.

Es tiempo para estar en familia, una época para estar agradecidos, y tan cursi como el día de fiesta es, Blaine disfruta el momento que llega a pasar con su familia, no importa lo corto que sea.

Hay un montón de sabrosa comida para ser degustada, historias para ser compartidas (que simplemente no podrían ser contadas a menos que sea en persona), y todo el mundo está jubiloso, listo para el día.

Mientras el padre de Blaine aparece con un pavo de piel dorada deliciosamente hecho al vapor, el grupo sentado en la mesa aplaude, animando las excelentes habilidades en la cocina del hombre cuando éste expone el plato estrella de la cena ante ellos. Es su deber cada año hacer el pavo, y cada vez obliga a sus hijos (y a Kurt, ahora que él y Blaine están casados) a mirarlo preparar el ave.

Pasan horas rodando los ojos y haciendo caso omiso de los constantes recordatorios para rociar el ave cada quince minutos para que la piel quede perfectamente nítida, pero los chicos Anderson saben que estos momentos están destinados a ser apreciados, sobre todo cuando sus padres son cada vez mayores y no saben cuándo va a ser su turno para ser responsables por la cena de Acción de Gracias.

\- Pareces estar perdido en tus pensamientos. - Susurra Kurt empujando con el codo a Blaine, sacándolo de su nebulosa. Éste lo mira, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando se da cuenta de que toda la mesa está observándolo de cerca, como si se hubiera ido lejos, mientras que todos habían estado tratando de llamar su atención.

\- Lo siento. Estoy muy hambriento. El pavo se ve muy bien, papá. Toda la comida se ve impresionante. - Piensa en hacer una sugerencia para hacer caso omiso de sus tradiciones familiares habituales y simplemente comer, pero sabe que si no participa en las costumbres típicas de la festividad, nunca dirá lo que necesita y se perderá el momento.

\- Bueno, ahora que Blaine está de regreso con nosotros, - su padre, William, se burla, - tal vez podamos continuar y decir por lo que todos estamos agradecidos.

Cada año, en lugar de una oración (teniendo en cuenta cómo varios miembros de su familia y amigos no eran religiosos), los Anderson decidieron poner en marcha una nueva tradición en la que ellos y sus invitados dicen unas breves palabras acerca de por qué están agradecidos ese año. Podría ser cualquier cosa: un nuevo trabajo, cambios en el aspecto monetario, los cambios en la salud, lo que sea por lo que fueran felices.

Kurt y los Hummel se han unido a ellos para cenar durante los últimos cinco años. Se une Rachel a las festividades de este año, por lo que va a aprender sobre el entorno lo suficientemente pronto.

\- ¿Por qué no empezamos con Rachel? Cuéntanos por qué estás agradecida. - Pamela, la matriarca de los Anderson dice, y la chica sonríe, preparándose para dar un discurso sobre lo agradecida que está por los amigos y familiares así como por su más reciente espectáculo en un programa de televisión de variedades.

A partir de ahí, van alrededor de la mesa, dejando que Burt y Carole hablen, seguidos por los Anderson, Cooper, y Kurt.

En el momento en que llega el turno de Blaine, éste siente remolinos en lo profundo de su vientre, el nerviosismo de antes se ha transformado en pánico debido a lo que está a punto de decir.

 _Es ahora o nunca_ , - piensa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas reunir el valor para hablar. Kurt ha terminado y ahora todo el mundo lo mira y ese es... es su momento.

Se levanta y empieza. - Estoy agradecido por la vida que crece dentro de mí, la cual estará aquí a finales de mayo, espero que a tiempo para el cumpleaños de su padre.

A su alrededor, la mesa está en completo silencio. Todos los adultos están mirándolo sin expresión en sus rostros, Rachel luce en éxtasis al igual que Cooper, y Kurt... Pues bien, la boca de Kurt está abierta en forma de una "O" tal como la de un pez, está congelado en medio de una inhalación, sus ojos azules se han puesto vidriosos mientras mira fijamente y en estado de shock a su esposo. - Blaine... ¿qué?

\- Estoy embarazado. ¿Feliz día de Acción de Gracias?

El grupo estalla en aplausos, felicitaciones emocionadas rodando por todas partes, Carole y Pam se abrazan la una a la otra, Burt y William se dan palmaditas en el hombro, y Cooper y Rachel comienzan a dar todo un discurso sin sentido acerca de ser tíos y echar a perder al bebé.

 _El bebé_. Todavía en silencio, los ojos de Kurt permanecen fijos en el rostro de Blaine mientras lo estudia de arriba hacia bajo. Sonriente, el ojimiel asiente con la cabeza, tomando una de las manos temblorosas de su esposo para colocarla sobre su estómago, el cual estaba convenientemente cubierto por un abrigo de lana gruesa. Por debajo de su palma, Kurt puede sentir el pequeño bulto, algo que nunca había notado durante la bruma de sueño cada vez que él y Blaine se abrazan en las primeras horas de la mañana. Sus dedos se mueven acariciando a lo largo de los botones del abrigo, entonces apoya la palma allí, inclinándose para capturar los labios de su amado con los suyos. - Vamos a tener un bebé. - Murmura contra la boca de éste cuando se separan.

Blaine asiente y su sonrisa es deslumbrante. - Vamos a tener un bebé.

Los dos se sientan en su propio pequeño mundo, el resto de la familia observándolos en silencio, con amor, mientras son testigos del feliz momento privado entre la pareja. Es una ocasión bendita, uno de los mejores días de Acción de Gracias hasta el momento, y ya están imaginando lo que será la próxima celebración cuando haya otra carita hermosa en la mesa.

\- Bueno, ¿ya saben por lo que estoy agradecido? - Burt ríe, y sonríe a sus hijos cuando ambos lo miran con una sonrisa a juego. - ¡Estoy agradecido por este día! Estoy agradecido por sentarme aquí con mi familia y mis amigos, y estoy muy agradecido de saber que voy a ser abuelo en unos pocos meses. Por Blaine y Kurt, por darnos algo más que agradecer. - Brinda una vez más alrededor de la mesa y luego se sienta mirando al grupo. - Ahora, ¿qué tal si cortamos el pavo? ¡Estoy hambriento!

La risa resuena por todas partes y Kurt se inclina para besar a su esposo una vez más, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído y éste le devuelve la sonrisa.

Mientras Blaine observa a su familia comenzar a ahondar en las bandejas de comida que están en la mesa, disfruta de la sensación de la mano de Kurt sobre su estómago y del calor que trae ese momento. Es todo lo que podría desear, todo lo que puede necesitar, y por eso está increíblemente agradecido.


End file.
